114591-monthly-subscription-incentives
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I would also provide this to people with CREDD, as an addendum to my earlier support. Anyone whose account is kept active. People who are not active and miss the cool stuff can suffer. | |} ---- ---- We should not free Hat McCullough! | |} ---- ---- Nope, we're fine. I agree that the ones who pay for subscriptions should get something special. | |} ---- I think there's 2 schools of thought there. One is the people who pay a subscription should get some little fluffy thing for subscribing. People who pay with CREDD haven't themselves paid anything... Two, people who buy CREDD, do so by buying it from people who paid $ for it, and without people buying CREDD in game, it wouldn't sell for $ and so those people are in a way contributing to the bottom line even if they're not giving cash to Carbine/NCSoft themselves. I don't think anyone could reasonably say however that their play experience was different because they paid CREDD and didn't get a hat. That's like saying their play experience is different because they didn't get the free cycle for the 2 step authentication. | |} ---- ---- ---- This^ If it's good for one kind of 'payment', it should be good for all. | |} ---- Just want to point out that these words are contradictory. xD That said, I'm a fan of loyalty rewards for sure. Both Rift and FFXIV handle royalty rewards quite well - i.e. set rewards for X months spent subscribing. This means that if you miss a month, you're not out of luck forever for getting the cool thing; you're just a month behind those who remained subscribed. | |} ---- ---- ---- Person A: Buys a subscription for $15 a month Person B: Buys CREDD for $20 and sells in game Person C: Buys CREDD in game Which do you think deserves to have anything extra? For me, the answer is A and B. | |} ---- Why would person C not deserve anything in your example? In FACT person C is actually making Carbine MORE money. If it wasn't for person C you'd have two people paying $15 a month, so $30. But because of person C you have one person paying $35 a month. That person selling the CREDD wouldn't be able to do that without person C... So by that round about I'm going to go WAY contrary and say that Person C deserves something where Person A and B (who are the same person) don't because, again, if it wasn't for Person C Person B wouldn't spend that additional $20 :P Long story short, a sub's a sub, not matter how you pay for it :D | |} ---- I don't think it's necessary to make any distinction. We're all subscribers here; it's money to Carbine regardless. | |} ---- A can't become B without C. So I think C deserves something too. | |} ---- ---- Fair point, but for a moment think of what would happen to those CREDD revenues when people who sub off of CREDD stop buying it ingame for Plat when they get pissed at Carbine for deciding not to reward them the same as a credit card paying subscriber :P But I do agree that a loyalty system would be totally sweet, as long as you have an active sub (regardless of how you pay for it) a little something something on the down low would be nice and a good way to show appreciation. My want would be for a chest in the mail that contains a random costume or decor piece and some BOOM BOXES! (I just like saying BOOM BOXES!) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No sub rewards unless F2P? Wut? | |} ---- ---- ---- You realize that the justification for subscriptions was new monthly content, right? And since we're not getting that any more, the suggestion is to provide small little bonuses for being a subscriber. Otherwise, why wouldn't I just cancel my sub, and either play via credd (if anyone is selling), or just sub up the month after a drop happens? Not like you can't play through all of the Strain drop in less than a month (I finished all the non-repeatable stuff in a day). So, what's my incentive, exactly, to keep my sub active? | |} ---- Kind of like most every video game request/complaint? | |} ---- ---- Why do you say that? To use ESO as an example it's still subscription based and offers loyalty rewards. I'd even suggest dolling out a Boom Box every day you log in! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Those items will be on sale on the cash shop and we'll only get new decor and flair items for that cash shop from then on. Probably all housing items will move into that shop too along with really bad costumes :P and all your mounts. Bags too, and probably your ability to transmat back to city will be sold as a consumable on the cash shop | |} ---- Carbine could have a Cash shop now too because WoW has a sub and a Cash shop. Cash shop brings pretty good money I heard. | |} ---- I agree but it would have to more like WoW. items added here and there over a long time. If they try to create a cash shop like GW2 I might cry. | |} ---- lol ignore him. Balf rarely realizes what he's saying and constantly contradicts himself all over these forums. I like the idea of sub rewards, however, if/when WS starts regaining players, those players (who are also paying subs) will start to complain that they don't have access to every in game item even though they pay sub. I say screw 'em, but it will happen. | |} ---- Cash shop might be fine if they don't go overboard and put every thing to it. At this point they might need something.. at least maybe they'll get some decent looking outfits.. so far most of it looks so prudish :O | |} ---- They don't, and more than that we don't. Every single thing sold on a cash shop is lost content from the game. | |} ---- I totally agree with both those statements. And there really should be rewards for those of us who continue to sub. Monthly boom box(s) would be so easy to give. The longer someone stays a sub, the better the rewards. I really love the exp bonus idea, if just for a weekend! Would really encourage me to level an alt if there was an exp bonus! Anyway, I sign this petition (if there is one) and give my full support for it | |} ---- ---- ---- To be honest the one thing I would say and it is something that I know Bioware/EA did with SWTOR and I believe WOW did back in BC, was they gave free game time, I know SWTOR gave one free month. I guess it would: (a) provide something for the people still playing and subbed or playing on CREDD (b) would be like a trial period for former players to come back to hopefully bring some of the populationback and then they could also give all subs and people with active CREDD a free LOPP pet or mount. I vote for pet. | |} ---- ---- ----